Polycarbonates are thermoplastic polymers that are easily worked, molded, and/or thermoformed, and thus are used in a variety of applications. Some of these applications include electronic components, construction materials, automotive components, aircraft components, lenses, mirrors, and lamps. The versatility of polycarbonates is accredited to the many unique properties of the polymer. These properties include, for example, high impact-resistance, low scratch-resistance, high transparency to visible light, and no electrical conductivity.